Flordia Calls!
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: What happens when you take 7 vampires and one drunk human to FLORIDA and go to a water park? Watch as the drama unfolds! Ok, I suck at summaries, and its my first fanfiction so please read it if you have time!
1. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: Nope. I dont own twilight either. sorry. or Edward. BOOH HOO!**

* * *

**Hey. Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice! Please Read and Respond (if you have time) and have a great day! Now, more about the story. It takes place in Edward and Bella's POVs right now, but I may add another one later. Ok, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

the sound of Emmett rushing into my room was equivalent to a foghorn.

He started jumping up and down, creating the sound of thunder on the hardwood floor. Somehow, Bella managed to sleep through it.

Then Emmett started yelling at us. As if he wasn't already loud enough.

"Get out of bed! Oh my gosh! What are you waiting for?"

"Emmett!" I growled back, I didn't want Bella to wake.

"Edward?" She asked. Though her voice was slow and heavy i could understand.

"Yes love?"

"Whats going on? What was that sound?"

"It was just Emmett." I took that opportunity to glare at him. He winced away.

"Oh." she said yawning. "Well then, what time is it?"

"6:45. You should go back to sleep love. You've only had 4 and a half hours of sleep."

Last night my brilliant sisters decided to take Bella out to a club. Of course, they didn't leave until 10:30, so they didn't return home until about 2:15.  
Yes, my sisters didnt always think clearly. I was still seething mad at them. A club? How stupid.

"mmmmm.." Bella mumbled,as she drifted to sleep, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Now Emmett, I suggest you leave and come back in 3 hours. Then, you may properly ask Bella and I to participate in the outing you and Alice have planned."

"Fine." he mumbled as he sulked out of the room.

Now I was all alone with Bella.

BPOV

I awoke to the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Good Morning love." He whispered in my ear.

"Morning." I replied rolling over. In the exact same moment I fell off the bed before Edward could rush to save me.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"Yes Edward. The bed is only 2 feet off the ground. I'll survive."

Then Alice came busting through the door.

Great. I thought. More people to see my shame.

"Good morning Bella, Edward."

"Morning." we both replied, looking bored.

I stood up, but my head felt heavy and dizzy.

"Woah."

I was prepared to hit the floor for the second time in five minutes, but a pair of strong, cold arms caught me with my face a foot off the ground.

"Thanks Edward." I mumbled as he laid me back on the bed.

I tried hard to remember why I was so dizzy. Then I did. I had gone to a club last night with Alice and Rosalie and had drank way too much alcohol.

Stupid. I thought to myself as i sat up on the bed and Edward handed me an advil and water.

"Thanks." I mumbled glaring at Alice.

"Oh. Ya. Sorry about last night Bella. Who knew you were such a--"

She was cut off by Emmett rushing through the door.

"Come on guys! We're going to the water park!"

"A waterpark?" I asked in amazment. "Umm.. what about the whole vampire and sun thing?"

"Its overcast in Florida." Alice cut in smiling

"Oh. Great. A pool and slides dripping wet in the spring on an overcast day. I'd almost rather go shopping."

As I said that Alice's topaz eyes lit up with excitement.

"_almost_" I emphasised, bringing her back down to earth. No way would i ever volunteer to go shopping.

"Who cares about shopping! Get dressed and lets go!" Emmett butted in, looking annoyed

"OK. OK. Shut up. And close the door on your way out Emmett!" I yelled as Alice came rushing over to me.

"I think I can pick out my own bathing suit."

"But.. while you were sleeping I went out and bought you a new bikini!" she exclaimed as she handed me a ROXY shopping bag

"Alice!" I scolded. "Thanks, but you didn't have to--"

she cut me off.

"Oh whatever Bella. Just hurry up and get changed so we can go!"

I went into the bathroom, swaying a little bit but I made it, and got changed. I had to admit, the bikini looked really cute. It was a simple light blue bikini with darker blue flowers all over it and it had little blue beads on the strings.

"Wow." Edward said as I came out "You look beautiful love." I blushed. "I love it when you do that." he said, kissing me on the cheek. That only made my blush stronger. He chuckled.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand until we saw the family. Everyone was yelling at each other while Esme was comforting Jasper who was on his knees in the middle of everything holding his head from all of the emotions pouring into him. I wondered what was wrong with the others. From where Edward and I were, we could hear little snips of the conversations.

Rosalie was yelling at Emmett "What? A waterpark? In FLORIDA?! What were you thinking? You.." and she hit him hard on the head as she continued.

Alice was yelling at Carlisle. Wait. Alice was yelling at Carlisle? I couldn't imagine what he had done wrong.

"Carlisle!" she yelled stomping her foot. "What do you mean we cant fly to Florida? I don't care if it's not overcast until Tuesday. I want to go to Flordia!"

"Calm down Alice. How about Canada instead? Toronto is nice. They even have a giant amusement park called--"

"I dont care. You said we could go!"

Wow. I had never seen Alice act like this. She was acting like Rosalie. Oh no. The family couldn't take two of them!

"Alice. Please be reasonable..."

"NO! I will NOT BE REASONABLE! I want to go to Florida!" then her face went blank. "Hah." she said after a minute looking triumphant. "The weatherman is wrong. This week is going to be full of overcast days. The sun wont shine at all! HAH!"

"Ok Alice. We'll go."

"Yes!"

Edward and I proceeded down the stairs as the fights ended and Jasper got off the floor.

Of course, I had to go ahead and trip on the last step.

But as always, Edward was there to catch me.

"Hmm.." he said as he helped me up. "Maybe we should get an elevator."

"BELLA! EDWARD! We're going to Florida!" Alice screamed, her voice dripping in excitement.

"Ughh." I moaned then winced.

"You OK love?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." i moaned again as i ran upstairs to the bathroom. i leaned into the toilet and vomited. Oh Joy. I thought to myself. Perfect.

Edward was behind me in an instant. "Bella!"

"I'm OK Edward. don't have a heart attack. I think I just drank a little too much last nigh--" I said as i vomited again

"I'm going to kill Alice and Rosalie!" his hands clenched into fists, making his tendons and veins stick out.

"No Edward. It's OK. I'm good to go." I stood up. That was a big mistake. I collapsed into the toilet again, and vomited.

He rushed me downstairs and made me lay on on of the plush white couches.

"Is she in any condition to go to Florida?" he asked Carlisle.

"She can go.. but she'll have to sleep on the plane, and spend the first day in bed. Is that OK with you Bella?"

"Mhhhmmmmmm." I said. I was just glad the vomiting had stopped. Oh crap! i thought as i vomited on Esme's nice clean hardwood floor.

"Oh my gosh Esme! I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up for you." I tried to get up to get the mop, but Edward held me down.

"Its OK sweetheart! No trouble at all. You just stay put."

I felt really bad. Esme shouldn't have to clean up my vomit. I was mad at Edward for not letting me help her.

"OK Bella." Carlisle said as he entered the room again. "If we want you to stay asleep for the plane ride, I'll have to give you a shot of sleeping medication."

"What?!" No! I thought needles! I hate needles! "can't I just take pills?"

"I'm afraid not Bella. This will put you out for much longer."

Edward nodded to Carlisle. I hated their stupid, silent conversations. But then Edward kissed me, and all of my irritation was gone. Until i felt the needle.  
I wanted to smack Edward as he pulled away from me grinning. The kiss had been a distraction! Stupid Bella. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok. There you go. Sorry I did that to Bella, but I wanted her to be unconscious for the next chapter. Sorry again if it was a bit short and everything happened too fast. Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review (if you have time!)**

* * *


	2. En Route to FLOIRDA!

**Disclaimer: Nope, still dont own Twilight... or Edward :(**

* * *

**Ok, im sorry that the chapter is so short, but i was busy today. Hehehe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this on story alert, or added it as a favorite story! You guys made my day!:D (seriously. I was jumping on my bed clapping when i read my e-mail!) Becuase of that, i managed to get another chapter out in the same day! OMG. Without futhur rambling, on with the story (Oh, and I'm sorry if I spell Florida wrong- I'm from Canada! Not that Canadians are stupid.)**

* * *

EPOV

I hated tricking Bella like that. But if it helped her in the long run, I was OK with it.

"That should do it."

"Thanks Carlisle. Should I carry her to the car now?"

"Yes. Let's go to Florida everyone!"

I picked up Bella's limp body and carried her to Jasper's new electric green Mercedes SUV. It was the only car whose seats reclined back enough to let Bella sleep comfortably.

I turned on some CD of the classical variety very quietly. I hummed along to the melody of the song. It was very relaxing music.

Before i knew it, we were at the Seattle airport. Wow. I thought. That was quick. I met up with the others, still holding Bella's limp body in my arms. People were giving me strange, disapproving looks, but I didnt care.

Alice stepped up to the Alaska Airline travel desk.

"May I help you?" the attendant asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"8 tickets to Flordia please. As soon as possible."

the attendant laughed. "Sorry miss. That is impossible. All of our flights for the next 3 days are booked."

Alice glared at her.

"I'll see what i can do."

"Thank you." Alice said in her sugar-sweet voice.

"Oh. I see that there was a cancellation just made from a party of 10. I can seat you all, as long as you don't mind being separated a bit."

"No problem." Alice said and I glared at her. "As long as two of them are together."

"Oh, well.. there are no two together, but you can ask the people to switch seats with you. I'm sure they'll understand your situation--"

Bella moaned "Edward..."

"Whats wrong with her?" The attendant asked looking somewhat worried.

"She's sick and under sleeping medication. I'm a doctor. Would you like the prescription note?" Carlisle always managed to be a gentleman.

"No. It's OK.. Here you are. 8 tickets to the 3:30 flight to Flordia!" she said with another fake smile.

My eyes flashed to the clock behind her and back.

"3:30? But it's 3:00 right now!"

"Oh my. You'd better hurry up and get through security then. Thank you for choosing Alaska Airlines!"

We rushed to the security checkpoint. Alice handed them all of our boarding passes, and they eyed Bella. Carlisle explained the situation exactly how he had to the attendant. The guards just nodded and told us to wait in line 3.

One by one, my family walked through the metal detector. I was last with Bella in my arms.

"Can I carry her through?" I asked the female guard. She was a short Filipino woman, probably around 30 years old.  
At first she shook her head, but after I batted my eyelashes at her and grinned she nodded.

I looked at the clock after we'd gotten our bags from security. Shoot. We were going to be late.

"Crap. It's 3:25!" Emmett said, voicing my thoughts.

"Let's run then." Jasper said. "At human speed." he added after we all looked at him like he was crazy.

So we all started running -human speed- towards gate 13. When we got there, the flight attendants were just shutting the door to the plane.

"Wait!" We all called to the attendents. They paused and opened the door.

"Thanks." Alice said as she handed them our tickets.

As we walked to our seats, People looked at us angrily. The two closest seats were in first class, two rows away from each other. That was OK, I could persuade the woman beside Bella to trade seats if i asked nicely enough.

"Excuse me." I said for Bella as I laid her in the seat and buckled her in.

"Whats wrong with her?" the woman asked. She looked horrified.

"Nothing. She's just sedated. Do you think I could trade seats with you? Mine is seat A-1."

"Umm.. sure." The woman said as she packed up her belongings and started to move quickly to row 1.

Good. Bella and I were together, and she was safe. I hummed her lullaby. She just smiled, and started talking in her angel voice.

The 5 hour and 44 minute flight seemed short. I watched Bella sleep the entire way there. She looked so beautiful. Her pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll.

The plane landed steadily enough. Bella was still asleep saying things like "I love you Edward." and something else about Alice. She was probably still mad at her for buying an expensive swimsuit when she already had one.

I got our bags out of the overhead bin, and handed them to Emmett. He scowled at me, but I glared at him, and he took the bags. I carefully lifted Bella out of the seat and carried her in my arms out of the airplane. When we were waiting for our luggage, I laid Bella down on a luggage cart on top of our thick padded suitcases and her sweater. I went to get the other suitcase when I saw what Emmett was thinking of doing to Bella.

"Emmett! NO!" but it was too late.

* * *

**Hahaha! Sorry, but i thought that that was an excellent place for a cliff-hanger! What is Emmett going to do to Bella? What will Rosalie think? And will Edward be able to save Bella?! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

..

**Omg. that sounds like a realllly bad TV add. shoot. anyways, please Read and Respond if u have time! Thanks again! Oh, and again, im sorry the chapter is so short!**


	3. Misadventures in Florida

**Disclaimer: Please Stephenie Meyer, dont sue me! I dont own twilight, or Edward... if I did, I'd be in Hawaii, not Canada.**

* * *

**Ok, so sorry to leave you with a cliff-hanger last time, but they're so much fun to write! HAHA. Ok, Now without more of my stupid rambling, On with the story!**

**Oh, wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You totally made my day again! :) big cyber hugs and cookies for you :D :D :D :D Now, on with the story **

**(for real I promise (: )**

_When we were waiting for our luggage, I laid Bella down on a luggage cart on top of our thick padded suitcases and her sweater. I went to get the other suitcase when I saw what Emmett was thinking of doing to Bella._

_"Emmett! NO!" but it was too late._

* * *

BPOV

I heard Edward and Emmett yelling at each other when i woke up. Where was I? Still in the Cullen mansion? All i remembered was something about Florida, i vomited, Edward took me to Carlisle...Oh ya, and Edward had helped him stick a needle in me. He better run. Irritable grizzlies were going to look tame after what I'll put him through! I tried to move my arm but it was so heavy. Well then, I'd be mad at him when I could move.

"EMMETT! GET BACK HERE WITH BELLA!" I heard Edward call from far away. I opened my eyes to see my surroundings fly past me. Woah. were we ever going fast. Wait who was carrying me? It took me a second for me to realize that the cold metal i felt wasn't any vampire's arms, but the metal of a luggage cart. Shoot! That meant we were already in Florida and I'd been asleep for the whole thing! Now, I just had to figure out who was driving the cart.

"Hahaha Edward! You'll never catch me!" Ok, so now i knew. It was Emmett. Great.

"Emmett?" I asked my voice was slow and my throat was dry.

"Emmet. Please stop the cart. I'm not feeling we--" Oh great. The bathroom, the living room, and now the airport.

"Bella? You OK?" Emmett asked me as he stopped the demon cart.

"DO I LOOK OK?!" I snapped at him

"Woah. Sorry." He stepped back a few paces as Edward ran over.

"You OK love?" I heard Edward's voice behind me. Good. I had a bone to pick with him.

"No Edward I'm NOT OK. I woke up not knowing where I was, I was being pushed around the airport by this speed demon, and I'm extremely mad at you!"

Edward loked at me shocked. I had never used this tone of voice with him, but right now, i didn't care.

"Why are you mad at me love?" He asked with an innocent expression. Oh, that's right Edward, keep playing me. Make me even more mad. Thats right. POKE THE BEAR. He wasn't out hunting! **(AN: Sorry if you dont understand that, it was my sad attempt at humor.)**

"Hmm.. lemme think. Maybe because you kissed me to distract me while your father poked a needle into me making me sleep for over 5 hours! That's all! No biggy!"

Emmett and Edward looked at each other.

"Thats another problem! Those stupid, silent conversations! I hate them!" I started to bang my fists on the suitcases like a 5-year old. People were staring at us but I was too mad to care.

"Sorry love. Common habit."

I growled at him. That's when the family came over.

"Good to see you awke Bella. Did the medication help at all?" he looked over to the ground next to me and winced. "Guess not."

Jasper walked over and clutched his head. "Wow. Bella. You must be really angry to make Jasper do that." Alice was right. I was extremely angry. She had no idea. But instead of having another tantrum, i tried to get up.

"I dont think thats a good idea Bella." Edward and Carlisle said in unison. I didn't care. I wanted to walk out the door and into Florida on my own two feet even if it killed me. which it probably would.

"I want to." I said as i struggled to my feet. The dizziness in my head accelerated, and i grabbed the cart for support. I made my way to the entrance with the whole family behind me. When we got to the curb, i laid down and closed my eyes.

"Good. Hopefully she's getting some sleep. We don't want her to pass out." I could hear Carlisle's voice, but it sounded far away. I hated when they talked about me like I wasn't two feet in front of them!

"Where is the car Alice?" I herd Edward ask

"About 2 blocks away. It will be here any moment."

I opened my eyes when i heard the car drive up. It startled me at first, who knew cars could be so long.

"Alice," I groaned. "Why'd you rent us a limo?"

"A treat."

I felt Edward picking me up and setting me in the car. I would have done it myself, but i was too tired to move.

The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Edward humming my lullaby.

* * *

I woke up in a large, neat room. I figured it was the hotel room.

"Morning love" Edward said his standard morning greeting.

"Morning." I said, rolling over. Edward slid his arm around my waist. Probably to make sure that I didn't fall off the bed again.

"Thanks." He handed me 2 Advil and a glass of water. I started to get up and ready to go to the water park. Alice was right, it was overcast today, so there wouldn't be any long lines.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the watermark." I started twisting around to face him. His topaz eyes made me smile. Wait a second! I was mad at him. Wasn't I?

"No. Remember? You get to stay in bed today."

"But you'll be so bored. Just sitting here with me.."

"No, because Emmett threw a fit when I said I wasn't coming, so Esme and Carlisle made me. You'll be staying with Rosalie."

"Rosalie? Can't Jasper stay instead? Or maybe Emmett." I was willing to stay in a hotel room all day with Emmet instead of Rosalie. Wow.

"No, Rosalie was the only one who didn't want to come at all. She doesn't want to make her hair frizzy or something."

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was such a drama queen.

"Be a good girl and stay in bed" he grinned at me. I leered back at him. "Rosalie will make sure you don't get attacked by any vampires _today_." He continued, his stupid grin getting bigger as he got off the bed. The second his arm wasn't around me anymore, I got out of bed as well.

"Bella." It was a warning. I felt like a child who was testing their parent's limits. Well, in a way, i _was_ testing Edward's limits.

"No." was all I said, he understood, and asked Rosalie to come in.

"What? I need to straighten my hair."

"Edward. Really. I feel fine! See?"

"Well, then. You still cant come to the water park though. Motion sickness and such."

I glared as hard as I could at him. He just smiled. Great. My angriest look made vampires smile.

I plopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard Rosalie and Edward talking in such low, quick voices that I almost didn't understand.

"Dont do anything A) illegal B) stupid or C) dangerous." He instructed Rosalie. It was like a parent telling the babysitter what to do before they left.

I heard the door to the hotel room close and i hopped up. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked me. "Let's go out!" I replied.

* * *

**Hahaha. sorry, but its kind of a mini-cliff hanger. LOL. Please Review if you have time! If you have any ideas on where Rosalie should take her I would love to know! Also, sorry its so short. I had major writer's block (again LOL.) Thanks so much for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**Oh, sorry i tricked you with the whole Emmett thing. Hah. He only stole the cart she was on and started pushing her really fast through the airport. I was going to make him crash into a luggage carousal, and Bella would go flying, but I decided not to. If anyone wants to see how the story would have been if he had, Respond and Ill post it up as a second choice chapter to this one. Ok! thanks!**


	4. Waterpark Blues

**Hello Loyal readers! This chapter was really hard to write! Hope you all like it!**

**Oh, Special thanks to: serindipity for their help and loyalty! and iluvedwardcullen4ever for her support! this one's for you guys!!  
**

* * *

_ "Don't do anything A) illegal B) stupid or C) dangerous." He instructed Rosalie. It was like a parent telling the babysitter what to do before they left._

__

I heard the door to the hotel room close and i hopped up. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked me. "Let's go out!" I replied.

* * *

BPOV

"Hmmm. Where do you want to go?" Rosalie had a strange look in her eye.

"I don't know. I've never been to Florida."

"Do you have a problem with breaking Edward's rules?" She grinned.

"The more we break the better!" I said, returning her grin.

"Ok. Rule one. We have to do something illegal. What should we do?"

"We could get a rental car and go way over the speed limit."

"Thats not good enough Bella! Wow. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Well, let's focus on another rule then. How about something stupid, or something dangerous?"

"We could go bungee jumping off a cliff! Thats stupid _and_ dangerous!"

My eyes lit up with excitment. I loved extreme sports, and Rosalie knew it.

"Let's go!" I yelled, throwing on my flip flops.

EPOV

I was nervous. How long could Rosalie be nice to Bella? I'd probably come home and Bella would be tied up somewhere while Rosalie was dong her hair. And, even if by some miricle, they managed to be civil to each other, what would they do the whole time we were gone? Knowing Rosalie, she'd probably want to break my rules just to spite me. Now that I thought about it, Bella probably would too.

"Come on Edward!" Alice called, her high saprano voice eager and excited. She was so excited, it looked like she was vibrating. Emmett was beside her jumping up and down at an alarming rate for someone his size.

"I'm comming!" i growled at them. God, they were so impatient. Just like 5-year olds, even though they were both around 90 years of age.

"_Give them a break Edward." _I heard someone think. It took me a second to realize it was Carlisle. Then he started again. _"They just want to spend some time with you. We all do. So please, just enjoy yourself and don't worry about Bella. Rose will take good care of her." _I looked at him like he was insane as i ran off after my siblings. When we stopped, Emmett and Alice were fighting. Great. Just what i needed.

"I want to go on the inner tube ride!" Alice whined.

"NO! The 'toilet bowl' is so much better!" Emmett replied, giving her a look as if daring her to disagree.

"But the innertube ride can fit 2 people in it, and it goes around in big circles. Im sure you and Edward will have a lovely time together, because I know I'm going to win this argument anyways. We'll go on the 'toilet bowl' right after." She promised as she danced off towards the slide. Alice was almost as stubborn as Bella. Suddenly, Alice froze. Not the most convenient place for a vision, at the top of a giant water slide, as the attendant is pushing you down. Oh well, she'd be safe with Jasper.

As soon as we got off the ride, the whining started from Emmett again.

"That ride was so stupid!" He yelled at Alice, who just stood there looking frightened. i tried to get into her mind, but she was reciting every diffrent shade of pink, purple, and blue, thinking about how nice they'd look on Bella.

"ALICE! If you had a vision about Bella, you'd better tell me! Stop messing around with colours for god's sake!" She shook her head no. This just aggrivated me furthur. "CARLISLE!" I yelled. He was at my side in a second.

"Yes Edward?"

"Make Alice tell me what happened in her vision!" I was shaking now, just like a werewolf. Hah.

"Well, I cant exactly make her... But you know how to handle these situations." he added a wink on the end.

"Right. Forgot that I could do that!"

I walked over to the blue and white stripped beach chair on the side of the wave pool. Alice's bag was right in between the two front legs. I rummaged through her bag, taking out numerous items. Sunglasses, sunscreen, an extra swimsuit, a pool noodle, a pack of spearmint gum, and finally I found it. The small square shape I was looking for.

"Edward.. What are you doing?" Alice asked as a flash of horror crossed her face, staying there, locked in place.

I held the small square-shaped object in my hands. I started tossing it up in the air.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! GIVE IT BACK!"

"You'll have to fight me for it."

"AHHH!" Alice screamed, as she ran around in circles. "Ok, I surrender. Gimme back my wallet! It's my only Juicy one left after Emmett destoyed the other ones!"

"Hey!" Emmett screamed in defense. Great. Now it would just take longer. "I tore those apart for a reason. I wanted to use them as wallpaper on April fool's day!" he doubled over in laughter. Alice smacked him in the face and turned back to me.

"Ok Edward." She said like she was approaching an unstable person holding a gun. "I'll tell you my vision, but I'll need you to give me back my wallet." I shook my head. She growled. Next thing I knew, I was In the wave pool, still clutching onto Alice's wallet. I swam back to the edge and got out. "Hah. Now your wallet is all wet!" Emmett teased her. Alice looked like she was going to cry.

"It's OK Alice. Just tell me your vision. Or I'll cut up the credit cards one by one..." I trailed off. My face must have looked sinister, because that's what everyone was thinking.

_"Oh My god. Edward is having an emotional breakdown from being too stressed. I knew it was comming sooner or later." _Emmett thought. I glared at him, while I read everyone else.

_"Oh no. What did Rosalie do to poor Bella now? Edward looks really upset." _Esme thought. Yeah. I had the exact same question in my head. What did Rose do to Bella?

Carlisle just thought that he wished he could use an anesthetic on me. Stupid doctor.

Jasper. Well, his thoughts were... strange. _"hahaha. Edward and Alice in a fight. Everyone here must think we're insane! He better not do anything to that stupid wallet! When Emmett ruined the last two, I heard about it for the next two months after. Stupid wallets."_

Next was Alice. Maybe she had put down her barrier by now.

_"NOOOOO! My wallet is all wet! Stupid Bella. Having to go Bungee Jumping with Ros-- SHOOT! i totally just told him where they were. crapcrapcrapcrap." _I pounced at Alice but she neatly dodged my attack.

"ALICE! YOU DIDNT FEEL THE NEED TO TELL ME THAT MY FIANCE AND SISTER HAVE GONE BUNGEE JUMPING?!"

"Calm down Edward." Carlisle said trying to calm me. I slapped him on the back of his head. No one was going to calm me down now. Too late.

"Emmett, Jasper." Carlisle said as he nodded to me. The next thing I knew I was being held against my will in a pool chair by my brother. I could barely move. Then I felt calming waves crashing down on me. I hated my family sometimes.

"Emmett! Look! An aardvark!" I nodded my head from the opposite way he was looking so he wouldnt see me.

"What?! Where?!" Hahaha. It was so easy to distract Emmett. He liked any animal who had a funny name, and for some reason he'd always wanted to see an aardvark. In the next second, I was on top of Emmett while he was cursing under his breath.

I got up off of Emmett and Alice's face went blank again. We all waited patiently.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked

"Bella... this is not good. oh no." She grabbed Jasper's arm for support.

"What happed Alice?"

"Bella's harness.."

"What about it Alice?" I screamed at her. I hated it when she made me wait.

Suddenly Alice screamed in pain and passed out.

* * *


	5. Bungee Bonanza

**DISCLAIMER: You have no idea how much I wished I owned Twilight and the characters! Nope... I cant write like that. only Stephenie Meyer can :)**

* * *

**NOTE: sorry if you guys didnt get the whole Emmett loves Aardvarks thing. it's kind of an inside joke, and my friend and i were laughing for like, 2 hours straight, so thats why its in there. Another one of my poor attempts at humor.**

**Ok, I thought I'd update, because I thought you guys might kill me :D **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is sticking with me. I had no idea that writing cliff hangers was so much fun!! Anyways, thanks again to all of the wonderful people who've reviewed, added me to their fav. author list, story alert, or fav. story!! You guys rock!! You all get cyber hugs, and cookies. What can I say? We Canadians are weird EH? Oh and by the way: It's not true. We don't really say that! Oh well, I'm off topic sorry! Thanks to everyone who is reading!**

* * *

_"What happed Alice?"_

_"Bella's harness.."_

_"What about it Alice?" I screamed at her. I hated it when she made me wait._

_Suddenly Alice screamed in pain and passed out._

* * *

EPOV

Alice Passed out? Was it even possible for a vampire to faint? I shook the unimportant thoughts out of my head and focused on my sister. She had said something happened to Bella's harness... why on earth would she be wearing a _harness_? Then I remembered. Alice had said -well thought_- _that she had had a vision about Bella and Rosalie bungee jumping. I was really going to kill Rosalie this time. If Bella was hurt, she would suffer.

"Alice! Alice can you hear me?" Jasper was clutching at Alice's side, holding her limp body up. It reminded me of the many times I've been there for Bella. My one true love. She better not be hurt. Then, I was once again dragged out of my thoughts by Alice waking up.

"EDWARD!" she screamed.

"Yes Alice? What is it? What did you see?"

"Bella! She was bungee jumping and the stupid guy pushed her down too fast so she..."

"She what?" I asked, pressing her

"She hit her head on something. In my vision, I didn't even see her hit the water, so I have no idea what happened. Im so sorry Edward!" She started crying slow, dry sobs.

I fell to my knees and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Where are they Alice?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"I..I have no idea. All I saw was Bella's face and a sign, but i couldn't make out the letters on the board."

I had to call Rose. She would hopefully tell me where she and Bella were and if Bella was OK. I picked up the tiny purple cell phone from Alice's Gucci bag and dialed Rose's number. It rung 4 times, and when I was just about to hang it up, she answered.

"Hello?" came Rose's voice through the phone.

"Hello Rose. Do you mind telling me why on earth you decided to take Bella bungee jumping?" I tried to stay calm while I said this, but I failed miserably.

"Ummm.. that's all Bella wanted to do, and I've never done it before."

"Thats great Rose. Way to not put her in danger." I growled at my sister.

"Hey! It's not my fault she wouldn't stay in bed!"

"Whatever. Now, where are you two."

"Umm. Miami. You too right?" OK, now she was just testing my patience.

_"Try counting to 10 Edward." _Carlisle suggested through his thoughts.

I did. When I was finished counting, i continued talking with the moron on the other side of the phone line whom I called my sister.

"Yes Rose. I'm still in Miami. and I assumed you were too. Now, where _exa__ctly _are you in Miami?"

"Oh." she said simply. "We're at a place called 'Bungee Bonanza' at lookout point."

"Good job Rose. Last time I ever leave Bella with you." I could tell from her tone of voice I had hurt her. I really didn't care. "Just talk her out of it OK? We're on our way there." Before she could respond, I shut the tiny purple cell phone and shoved it into Alice's bag.

"Now. Who would like to accompany me on a drive to Lookout Point?" I instantly saw the hands of my most enthusiastic siblings shoot up into the air, only to have reluctant Jasper's follow.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

BPOV

"Rose, are you sure this is safe?" I asked her for probably the millionth time that afternoon.

"Yes Bella. Don't worry. nothing will happen to you. You are my sister and I love you. Now shush I like this song." She turned up the radio. It was _Barbie Girl _by Aqua. Wow. that was kind of ironic. Her sweet, perfect voice hit every note perfectly, and she sang every word flawlessly.

"_I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie world. Life in plastic. It'_s _fantastic.."_ Her voice could have easily gone 3 octaves higher than it was now, but she was matching every note perfectly while twirling her hair and driving.

when we finally got to the bungee jump place, I was petrified. I was about to probably jump to my death all because I was mad at Edward and wanted to break his dumb rules.

"Hello ladies. Ready to jump?" He looked over at Rosalie. "Will you need any assistance in the jump miss?" he asked her. Real subtle.

"No thanks." She smiled at him and turned away.

Ten minutes later we were in our ugly, grey and yellow harnesses and being taken over to the jump site.

"Now, who wants to go first?" I pointed at Rose, and she sighed.

"Sure. I'll go but--" she was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller display, rolled her eyes, and flipped open the phone in one fluid movement.

"Hello?" she asked. Her voice was as sweet as honey. Probably trying to decide what to tell him we were doing. We certainly couldn't tell him we were bungee jumping. He was petrified when I fell 2 feet off the bed for god's sake.

"Ummm.. that's all Bella wanted to do, and I've never done it before." she rolled her eyes at me as she said this, while twirling her index finger around her temple indicating Edward was crazy. Great. Edward knew we were bungee jumping.

"Hey!" She growled at him. Wow. I was surprised at how scary she looked. "It's not my fault she wouldn't stay in bed!" She scowled into the phone. She waited 5 seconds for Edward's topic change. i heard him ask where we were.

"Umm. Miami. You too right?" Rose sure could be stupid at times.

I heard silence for the next 10 seconds. Edward was probably using up all of his patience on Rose right now.

"Oh." she said simply. "We're at a place called 'Bungee Bonanza' at lookout point." She looked at the sign to make sure she'd gotten the name right.

She scowled into the phone at what he said next, and then the line went dead when she was about to retort.

"Well then, Let's do it!" Rose glided over to the jump site, put on a helmet, and the man attached her food holds. Then slowly, he lowered her closer to the water underneath us, and let go.

Rose screamed the whole way down. She probably was only scared that she'd have helmet hair after this experience. When Rose was done bobbing up and down in the air, the man told me it was my turn. Rosalie climbed up the ladder so she could give me moral support.

"Ready? I'm going to let go in 3 seconds OK? one...two...three!" I felt his iron grip on my ankles slowly face as he dropped me into the air. As soon as I was plunging down towards the water, it was actually loads of fun!

"WHOOOOOOO!!" I yelled. I'm sure Edward could probably hear me from here. As I bobbed up again, The guy grabbed my ankles.

"Since you enjoyed that so much, would you like to try again? On the house."

I looked at Rose and she smiled in encouragement. I nodded yes to the man. He was counting down to when he was going to let me go when I heard my angel's voice. It all happened so quickly then. As the large man on the platform let go of my ankles and I heard many of the Cullens shouting "NO!" from above me. I plunged towards the water line until my head went underwater, and I felt a large smash from the top of my head. I looked down to see that I was bleeding. Great. I continued to bob up and down yelling for someone to pull me up, but no one seemed to hear me. Even better. I slowly felt myself loosing consciousness, as my vision was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

**Wow. How cool. You got two awesome (hopefully) long chapters in ONE DAY! YAY YOU! Please review, and there will be more days like this. YAY!**

**Oh, and just to let everyone know, there is now a new poll on my profile and I cant write the next chapter without it so... please vote! Thanks for reading and have an awesome day/summer!**

* * *


	6. Forever a Family

**DISCLAIMER: sorry. nope. I dont own Twilight, new moon, eclipse, etc. If I did, my name would be Stephenie Meyer. :D what a nice thought! :D**

* * *

**Ok, so I'm sorry it took me a lot longer than usual, but I took the entire weekend to write, edit and post this chapter. I'm going to warn you, the part near the ending made me cry a little, so BEWARE. Oh, and it really helps if you listen to _"The river flows in you"_ (bella's lullaby) while you read that part. Just look it up on You-Tube. :) Ok, so again, I'm really sorry, but it is my longest chapter yet! So be happy and have a great day! I promise that the next chapter will be out as soon as possible! thanks to everyone who voted in the poll! Please continue to vote!! And if you have time, please, please, please RESPOND! It really helps! Thanks to my loyal readers, and everyone who added me to their author alert etc. I'm going to start another story soon so stay tuned! Ok, enough of my rambling!! Happy reading! :D**

* * *

_I looked at Rose and she smiled in encouragement. I nodded yes to the man. He was counting down to when he was going to let me go when I heard my angel's voice. It all happened so quickly then. As the large man on the platform let go of my ankles and I heard many of the Cullens shouting "NO!" from above me. I plunged towards the water line until my head went underwater, and I felt a large smash from the top of my head. I looked down to see that I was bleeding. Great. I continued to bob up and down yelling for someone to pull me up, but no one seemed to hear me. Even better. I slowly felt myself loosing consciousness, as my vision was engulfed by darkness._

* * *

EPOV

"Pull me up!" We heard Bella scream. I looked around at everyone. They all had looks of relief on their faces. If Bella was able to yell, nothing had happened right?

The man started to pull Bella up, and when he pulled her body up from the open air, she was unconsious.

"BELLA!" I screamed as I rushed to her side. She was bleeding at an alarming rate."Carlisle! Help her!"

Carlisle kelt down to her side. "I'll do what I can while we're here, Alice call the hospital."

I continued to stay by her side as Carlisle took off his crisp, white shirt and wrapped it around the head wound as he applied pressure. The sent of her blood was swiriling around me. Making me dizzy and hungry. I needed to get some fresh air before I took Bella's life.

"Dont worry eveyone. I know it looks like a lot of blood, but thats mostly because it's a head wound. Head wounds tend to bleed faster than other wounds. I just need someone to call 9-1-1! Alice! didnt I ask you to do that?"

Alice looked up, barely listening, with a blank look on her face. I listened to her thoughts.

"_I hope Bella's OK. She better be. I cant see anything. I'm sure she'll be OK. Wont she? Shoot. We should never had made Edward leave Bella. Stupid Alice! Stupid."_

"Sorry Carlisle what were you asking me?" She said, returning me to the present situation.

"To call the hospital Alice."

"OK. Will do." She said as she flipped the tiny purple phone open. She pressed the number keys so quickly, that it her fingers all blurred together. Her thoughts were too frantic to read as the operator picked up.

"Hello? This is 9-1-1. What is your emergency?"

"We have an 18 year old unconscious female with a serious head wound. A doctor is on scene and trying to help her, but we don't have the necessary supplies."

"Where are you?" the operator asked through the phone.

"Lookout point. In a bungee jumping area owned by a company named 'Bungee Bonanza'. Please hurry! This is my sister!" Alice's voice was starting to loose the calm tone it had started with.

"We'll be right there." And with that, Alice snapped the little purple phone shut. She was gripping it so tight, I swore it was going to break any second.

After about what felt like hours of waiting for the ambluence, it finally came. They loaded Bella onto a strectecher, and pushed her into the back of the large car. I sat in the back seat beside her, holding her hand the entire way back to the hospital. The only thing I could think of is that she may die. No. I would'nt let that happen. Bella couldn't die. Not now, after everything we've been through. My family needed her. I needed her. God I hated myself! I was always so selfish.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle and the other EMS's rolled Bella's stretcher into the Intensive Care Unit to begin treatment. Carlisle talked to the doctors for a bit, explaining the situation.

"It will all be fine Edward." He promised me as my siblings and I sat down in the waiting room. Rose was sitting in a chair across from me and I refused to look up at her.

"Oh Come on Edward!" Rosalie pleaded with me. Crossing her arms across her chest pouting.

"No." I refused, my head still positioned directly to the ugly grey carpet and tile mixture below me.

"I'm sorry I took her bungee jumping. OK? Happy?" She flinged her arms up into the air.

"NO ROSE!" I screamed at her. Finally looking up. "I am NOT HAPPY. Because of you the meaning of my exsistance is in a hospital's Intensive Care unit, possibly bleeding to death. Sorry I'm not the most happy person right now!" I snapped at her.

She looked hurt, but I honestly didnt care. It was all her fault after all. She had been stupid. How could she do that? Why would she do this to me?

"Well, Bella is still asleep, but she has a broken arm her ankle is slightly twisted, two broken ribs, and her skull is fractured, and she has a concussion. We're very lucky." He smiled. How could he be so calm?!

"How can you stand there being calm as your daughter is in there with a concussion?" I yelled at him, getting out of my chair in the small little waiting room.

"It could have been much worse Edward." He reminded me solemnly.

"You're right Carlisle. I'm sorry." I sat down again and glared at Rose.

"You really shouldnt look at Rose like that Edward. It's not completly her fault." I was shocked. I hadn't expexted this statment to come from Alice of all people. Because of Rose, she'd almost lost her best friend.

"Alice is right Edward." It was Carlisle. He must have stayed after he told us Bella's condition. "You're going to have to forgive and forget." I growled at him. How could he be like that? Bella was my _singer._ She was more than that though. She was my true love. And now Carlisle was going to stand there and act like the person who could have killed her should take no blame? No blame at all? And I should just sit here and forgive her as If Bella was just a cat that Rose forgot to feed, or plants she forgot to water? No. Bella was a human being. She needed to have people care for her.

"And I suppose if Rosalie was the reason for _Esme _being in the hospital, you'd _'forgive and forget'_?" I was seething. How on earth could he say such a thing?

"I...I don't know what I'd do Edward, but if you can't keep your temper in check, I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of Bella's room for the moment." He grabbed onto my shoulder. How could he? He was supposed to be there for me. Guess that was all blown out the window.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!" As I yelled at him, he released his hand's grip on my shoulder and looked straight ahead. His hand pulled away so fast that it was as if I'd shocked him. I walked straight past him, leaving my siblings staring at me. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong, cold arms holding me back.

"Emmett, If you'd like your arms to remain attached to your body, I suggest you let go of me." I growled at him. His hands were immediately removed. He knew I was capable of doing it if I really wanted to.

I walked into Bella's room. Esme was sitting in a chair in the corner, reading what looked to be a fashion magazine. She looked up when I came in and smiled at me. She wouldn't be smiling at me if she knew what I'd just said to Carlisle. She'd probably be seething right about now, and be hurt. But Esme was just sitting in the chair, oblivious, being her usually happy self. Until Carlisle came in.

"Excuse me." he said as he passed by one of the nurses. "Mr. _Masen_," He adressed me using my human name. I was shocked. No one had called me Edward Masen in over 50 years. "Please remove yourself from Miss Swan's room before I'm forced to call Security."

"That won't be necessary. Carlisle, I'm truly sorry. The things I said were awful, and you never deserved to have heard them. Please find it in yourself to forgive me. I honestly think of you as my father in all ways possible. You brought me into the vampire world, cared for me, loved me, helped me, gave me a home and a family. For this I am truly in your debt. You didn't deserve to have those words said to you. I understand if you cannot forgive me, but all I ask is that you try. I truly am sorry."

After I said this, Carlisle looked shocked, and Esme looked confused. I just left the room heading over to where Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting. I decided to sit in a chair and listen to everyone's thoughts while I waited for Carlisle to either allow me access to Bella, or to forgive me. Alice's thoughts were the loudest, so I started there.

_"Poor Edward. But he really shouldn't have said that to Carlisle. He provides for us in every way he can, and cares for us all so much. I hope Edward understands that. Carlisle is as close to a father as we'll ever get, and I'm glad we got such an understanding, sensible, caring father. For this I'm truly greatful. I just pray that Edward is too." _

Wow. Alice's thoughts sounded similar to the aplogy I'd just given Carlisle back in Bella's room. Who knew she could be so deep? I decided to move onto Rose's thoughts now that Alice was thinking about Jasper.

_"Great. Good job Rose. Look at what you've done now! Becuase of you, your little sister, Alice's best friend, Esme and Carlisle's child, and Edward's fiancee is in the intensive care unit having a possible concussion. Smart Rose. Why the hell did you have to take her BUNGEE JUMPING of all things? Why not just a nice trip to the mall, or a movie and popcorn. Ugh! I'm so stupid! And now Edward hates me, my family probably will too if Bella dies, and...and... I never got to tell Bella how I feel about her! UGH! Rosalie Hale, you are truly the most stupid, obnoxious, egotistical, self obsessed, snobby, vampire eve_r!"

I was actually suprised that Rose got the message. She was being a bit hard on herself, but I suppose she deserved it right now. I was just happy that she seemed to understand how much Bella means to me. To the entire family. I could'nt bare to listen to more of Rose's thoughts, so I listened in on Emmett.

_"Wow. I can't believe that Edward would threaten me like that. He was actually pretty scary there for a second. I hope Carlisle fogives him. I can't even begin to understand how he feels. How would I react if Rose was in there?"_ Emmett winced, then paused in silence for a moment, and laughed. He was picturing Rose in a hospital. _"haha. that would be funny. She'd probably refuse to wear the gown because it was ugly! And why in the world would she be in the hospital in the first place?"_ He continued laughing and by now all of us were looking at him strangly.

Rose smacked him viloently, and Emmett's eyes scanned the tables quickly for a magazine to keep himself quiet and avoid more slapping. His eyes locked on an issue of 'DISCOVERY kids!' magazine. I looked at the cover story. It read: _"101 funny animals. Where to find them, What they do, What they eat, and MORE! Also incuded; 1001 funny animal jokes!" _Hah. No wonder. Emmett's favorite subjects. Funny animals, and bad jokes. Well, Emmett will be Emmett. Last but not least, I focused on Jasper.

_"Woah. Edward was really mad back there. I hate feeling other's emotions sometimes. I was so mad I wanted to rip Carlisle's throat off! Funny, but now he seems strangly calm. Like, on the opposite side of the spectrum. Interesting. Maybe Carlisle allowed him to go see Bella. No, If he had, Edward would surly be there now. Maybe Carlisle decided to forgive hi--"_

Jasper's thoughts were cut short because he was doubled over in laughter. Strange, his thoughts weren't really funny at all. But then I saw Emmett also doubled over in laughter from the animal jokes no doubt. I realized what was happening. Poor Jasper! He could feel other's emotions, so when we were sad, mad, happy, laughing, or even hungry, he felt the same way. Now because of Emmett's hysterics, Jasper was laughing and couldn't stop.

After I was done watching the two freak shows I called brothers, Carlisle walked in with Esme trailing behind him. Her eyes were hurt, so I assumed that Carlisle had told her what I'd said. She automaticly thought that I felt the same way about her. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Esme was so forgiving.

**(AN: here it comes!! BOOH HOOOOO! be sure to listen to the song now!!)**

"Edward," Carlisle came up to me smiling as well. "You are now free to see Bella." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I stood there, with my arms wrapped around my father. It had been such a long time since I had hugged Carlisle. I stayed there and started sobbing the only way I could. Of course, to everyone else around, it sounded like I was hyperventilating. After maybe two minutes, Esme wrapped her arms around us, and the others were quick to follow. We stood there for a good ten minutes. Carlisle and I were in the center of the hug. His face looked shocked, and I was still sobbing. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't the only one sobbing. Everyone was. Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. We were all there for eachother. They were all there for me. For Bella. We were a family and that's what we'd always be forever.

* * *

**Ok, So I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a little sappy, and sorry for my humor with Emmett. Some more of my bad humor ;) Thanks for sticking with me! Please Respond if you have time!! And thanks for reading! Next chapter out soon!! Have a great summer! Oh, and by the way, there are cliffs in Florida, because my sister just came back from there and went cliff-diving!! Cool Eh? HAHAHAHAHA. EH! HAHAHAHA. Ok.. sorry. :D Lots of LUVV!  
**


	7. Hospital Heartbreak

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any scenes, characters, plots etc. In Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I do own Wendy somewhat though. Hahaha. :D**

* * *

**Heeeeello. Sorry I took me an incredibly long time to update! Please dont kill me, especially you iluvedwardcullen4ever!! Grr. (LOL) Ok, well also, sorry for it being a little bit short, it is acting as a bit of a filler chapter, but it is kind of intense as well. LOL, sorry that totally didn't make sense XD OK, well I'll stop talking now. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in a pale green room. Strange, I dont remember falling asleep in here. I could hear a hear moniter somewhere close to me. Oh great. I'm in the hospital again. I twisted my head to the left, and saw a nurse reading a gossip magazine in a chair close to my bed.

"Umm. Excuse me?" My voice was raspy and I was parched.

"Oh!" She said as she dropped the magazine and cluthed at her chest. "Sorry honey. You startled me."

"S'ok. Where is my doctor?"

"Oh, of course. I'll page him for you. But, in the mean time, would you like anything?"

"Umm, a glass of water would be nice if you dont mind." I blushed as I said this.

"Sure honey. I'll be right back."

"Thanks.. umm..."

"Wendy." she stated as she turned and left the room. I focused on the celing and made shapes out of it's strange texture.

EPOV

"Dr. Cullen?" A middle aged nurse called. "Excuse me, but Miss Swan is awake."

"Thank you Wendy." Carlisle responded politely as he nodded at her. My family and I were still in a giant hug. We stayed there for a minute, no one daring to move.

"Excuse me, but I have to go check on Bella." He smiled and we all released him. I walked right behind him, with the family behind me, as we all filed into Bella's room.

She looked startled when she saw Carlsile. "Hello Dr...?" She formed the end into a question. for once, my entire family was speachless. We stood in the doorway to the tiny hospital room, with wide eyes. Bella didn't remember?

BPOV

Why'd they all looked so shocked that I didn't know the doctor's name? It's not like I'd ever met him before. Although, he did look strangely familiar.

"Oh, uh, yes. Sorry. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember any of the people behind me?"

I looked at the six people behind him. I instantly saw 3 people I knew, and my face lit up with excitment.

"Emmett! Jasper! Rose! So nice to see you!" I wanted to pounce from the bed and hug them all. Who were the other 3 people though?

"You're sure you don't remember anyone else?" Carlisle's face was twisted in sadness.

"I'm quite sure." This was getting annoying. I'd never met these people before in my life. The boy with bronze hair turned around and walked out of the room. Gosh, that was rude. The short, pixie-like girl stood there frozen in shock, and then started hyperventilating. Or at least, that's what it sounded like. I couldn't see if she was crying because her face was buried in the older woman's chest.

"Oh. OK. so, this is Esme." He said pointing to the older woman. Why were these people I didn't even know in my room?

"And this is Alice." He said pointing to the pixie-girl.

"What about that boy who was in here earlier?" I questioned him. I wanted to know who these people were.

"That was Edward. You don't remember him either?"

"No!" I was getting very fed up with this stupid doctor. "I don't remember anyone but Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. I've never met you before in my life!" I yelled at him. Esme's eyes looked hurt, but I'd just stated the truth and nothing more.

"Very well." Dr. Cullen said as he escorted Esme and Alice out of the room. He came back for Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Bella needs her sleep children." He said as he shuffled them out of the room. He shut the door behind them and sat in a chair near my bed.

"You really don't remember huh?" He asked me for probably the millionth time. Before I could speak though, he was already talking.

"You are Isabella Marie Swan," Well duh, I knew that! "You live in Forks, Washington where you inhabit a house with my family and I. That boy you saw earlier is your fiancee. The reason you are in the hospital is because Rosalie took you bungee jumping, and you hit your head on a rock." I stared at the doctor with a look of shock on my face.

"Really?" I asked him, still in shock.

"Yes, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice are all of my adopted childen. Do you remmeber anything special about Rose, Emmett, and Jasper?"

"They're vampires." I whispered to him. He wasn't supposed to know, but I suppose if what he said was true that would mean...

"I am a vampire as well." He said finishing my thoughts. "Esme, Alice, and Edward are also."

"I think I remember. I remember a white mansion, and my father died. and so you adopted me right?" I stared at him hopeful.

He chuckled as he looked down at me. "Exactly correct. Do you remember anyone besides myself?"

"I think I remember Esme somewhat." I squished my face as I tried to remember. Carlsile just laughed at my expresion.

"OK Bella. Well, I'm going to let you rest." He got up from the chair and picked something up from the table. I noticed it was a needle. I was about to object, but he inserted it into the tube attached to the IV, leading to my hand. I instantly felt drowsy. And I was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

**OMC! She doesn't remember! Oh no! What will happen? She is starting to remember a little bit.. but will she _ever _remember Edward? MUHAHA. Ok, sorry, but it's just so much fun ranting on like this. Ok, well thanks for reading as always, and sorry again about it taking so long to update! Hehee. Thanks for sticking with me!! I promise it will get better :D Oh, and dont forget to review please (if you have time!) and read my other stories (again, if you have time!) OK, thanks!!**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	8. Alice, Bella, and a Cup of Ice Water

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse's characters, plots, etc. :)**

* * *

_**9 days until Breaking Dawn!**_

**_141 days until the Twilight movie!  
_**

* * *

**hope you all enjoy this chapter :D I hope to maybe have another one up tonight. Depends on if i feel like writing or not :D OK, read on!**

* * *

"Bella...Bella..." A voice called to me. I wanted to answer, but I was in a deep pool of water, and couldn't find my voice.

"Bella, please open your eyes!" The voice pleaded. I tried to open my lids, but it felt as if they were glued shut. A cold glass of water was poured on top of me, helping me to break through the pool.

"AH!" I screamed, opening my eyes, and seeing my surroundings. I looked up to see the pixie girl I'd met yesterday. I think her name was...Alice?

"Morning Bella." She said, placing the now empty cup on my tray.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, running into the room. "Alice! What did you do?" He asked her, slowing his pace.

"I woke her up." She said happily.

"Alice, you can't just wake up patients with cold water! Bella needs rest if she's going to remember."

"Fine." Alice said, sitting herself in the chair near my bed.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just really cold." I said, chattering my teeth.

"Alice, you'd better hope that she is OK!" The bronze hair boy yelled, coming into my room. He was the rude one that had left yesterday.

"Who are you?" I asked him, curling up into the blankets.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I am your fiance. You just don't remember me right now." He said, grabbing my hand. I had no idea who this kid was, but he looked at least a year younger than me, and he was claiming to be my fiance? I don't think so. I'd _never _agree to get married before I turned 27.

"Umm, I don't think so." I said, grabbing my hand from his. His face was covered in disappointment, anger, and sadness.

"What do you mean love?" He asked me. Why the heck was he calling me 'love'? I'd never met him before in my life.

"Why are you calling me that? I don't even know you! Get out of my room please." I said, turning my head away from him.

"I'm sorry Edward, you need to go." Carlisle said, leading him to the door.

"Fine. Whatever." He said, slamming the door behind him. The way I felt about Edward reminded me of the lyrics to 'If I never See your Face Again'.

"Bella, I know you don't remember me either, but I'm Alice." She said once both Edward and Carlisle left the room.

"I know you name." I snapped at her. "And I'm mad at you right now." I said, looking away from her.

"I can imagine. No one seems to like it when I do that to them."

"I wonder why." I mumbled under my breath. She must have heard it because she giggled.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Alice asked me.

"Go bowling." I replied. I was of course, being sarcastic, but she nodded her head.

"OK." She said.

"Hah, how am I going to bowl when I have... wait, I don't even know what's wrong with me!"

"You have a broken leg, skull, and a few minor cuts." She said, sitting down on the chair near my bed.

"Oh, and how am I supposed to _bowl _with all of those injuries?"

"Give me an hour and a half to set it up." She said, rushing away from the room. "Bye! See you soon!" She said as she sped out the door.

Ah, finally. Some peace and quiet. Or so I thought.

* * *

**I no it's short, but I might be able to get another chapter out tonight so be happy OK? I don't think this story will last much longer either. :D Well, I hope you liked it, and please don't hurt me because Bella doesn't remember... maybe she will later... or maybe she wont... MUHHAHAHA :D**

**princess pinkcrayon1101 --please review! PINEAPPLE!**


	9. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm Lilly, not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight.. Or new Moon... Or Eclipse... Or... Edward. BOOH HOO.**

**Stephenie Meyer: Muhahaha, Edward is mine!**

**Me: That's not very nice.**

**SM: Hey, Im letting you write about him!**

**Me: Good point.**

* * *

**Hello! I'm SO SORRY that it took this long to get a chapter out. I seriously feel really bad :( Oh well, you forgive me right? :) Ok, so here it is. Oh, and BIG THANK YOU to TheNextCullen332!! This chapter is dedicated to you :) Beware of fluff in this chapter! AHHH! Hope you like it, and thanks for staying with me!! YOU ROCK! :)  
**

* * *

I heard a loud banging noise in the hallway, and my door burst open. Edward was back and I rolled my eyes. He needed to learn a thing or two about the word "No."

I crossed my arms and stared at him. "What do you want?" I asked him, watching as he came closer to me.

He didn't say a word. He just came up, and kissed me. I had no idea who this Edward thought he was, but I didn't want to kiss him. I barely knew him!

"Emmett!" I screamed the moment Edward released my lips.

"Yeah Bella?" Emmett replied, sticking his head through the door frame.

"Can you remove this guy please?" I said, pushing him away a little.

"Um, are you sure?" Emmett asked, walking in behind Edward.

"Yes." I said, rolling my eyes again.

"OK, sorry Ed." Emmett said, taking Edward by the shoulder. The boy shot one glance at me, a look of longing, of love. I stared into his eyes and in that moment everything rushed back to me. When we met in Biology, The meadow, Victoria, James, all that we'd overcome together. Edward was my life, my world. I remembered when he left me, and how much it hurt, when I just wanted to hear his voice to ease the pain. I loved him more than anything in the world, and he loved me.

"Wait!" I gasped, sitting upright. Emmett and Edward froze.I started crying. "Edward..." I mumbled. "I'm-I'm so sorry!" He rushed to my side.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love, it isn't your fault." He said, hugging me and kissing my hair.

"Ho-How could I ever have forgotten you Edward?" I cried into his chest.

"Shh love, everything is back to normal now."

"But you, and Esme, and Alice, and Carlisle!" I cried. "I'm a horrible person!"

"No love, it's not your fault. We all love you, you did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did!" I cried into him.

"Bella, Listen to me." He said, making me stare into his eyes. "You are the soul reason for my existence. Without you, I would have nothing. You are my world, my universe, my stars. I'll love you no matter what happens. I couldn't go on without you. You give me hope, wonder, and excitement. I only wish I could do as much for you as you do for me. I cannot imagine existing without you, you make me so happy. I thought I'd experienced happiness before I met you, but then you came and lit up my life. I owe my world to you Bella." I cried into his chest, but heard a loud banging noise.

"Why the hell can't you ever say things like that Emmett?" Rosalie asked him, crossing her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry baby." Emmett said, looking down at his wife. "How about... I love you Rosalie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you make me happy everyday."

"You dim wit! Those are our wedding vows!" She yelled, stomping her foot. "But it was lovely." She said, kissing him. Edward and I laughed at them.

"I'm back!" Alice sang as she drifted through the doorway, four overloaded shopping bags in hand.

"Why were you shopping at 'Toys R Us?'" Emmett asked her, still hugging Rose.

"Oh, what's going on here... I was buying things to set up a bowling alley and I come back and everyone's all lovey dovey?" She asked, throwing the bags on the floor in front of her.

"Bowling Alley?" Edward asked, then we all laughed.

"Jasper!" Alice called. "Get in here!" Jasper arrived in two seconds flat.

"You bellowed?" He asked, bowing to Alice.

"Everyone is being all lovey-dovey so now you get to love me." She said. He opened his arms to her, and they danced. He dipped her and then stared into her eyes.

"Alice, you are my life. I love you, and no one could replace that space inside my heart. We were destined to be together and you help me everyday. Whether it's resisting blood, or doing some crazy stunt, you always are there for me. I'm sure if I could get sick, you'd be there, helping me get better. You are my one true love." Then, to finish it off, he kissed her.

"Great," Rose said, flinging her arms into the air. "Did I get the only non-romantic vampire?" Then she stomped out of the room with Emmett following her and saying "But Rosie..." Edward, Alice, Jasper and I laughed.

"Bye!" Alice said after a short visit. "We have to get home. Esme is expecting us."

"Goodbye Bella." Jasper said, smiling.

"Bye." I replied. When the door was closed, I sighed.

"I love you Isabella Swan." Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"Not as much as I love you." I replied, yawning.

"I'm not too sure about that." He replied, chuckling. "One thing I am sure of though, is that you need some rest."

"N-No." I whined, but yawned half way through.

He slid the safety rail down on one side of the bed, and climbed in with me. He wrapped his arms around me, and started to hum my lullaby.

"Remember Isabella, you are the reason for my existence." He whispered into my ear when the song was done.

"You're mi-mi-mine." I managed to get out before I fell into sleep.

* * *

**Awww! Sorry, I like this chapter. Sorry it's not hilarious, and there isn't any bowling, but there might be a deleted scene with that in it. OK, hope you liked it, please review and let me know if I should stop it here! KK, thanks for reading! AND SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET OUT, AND SORRY IT'S SHORT. 3**

**BAI!**

**--pinkcrayon1101**


	10. Bowling with Alice deleted scene!

**Disclaimer: Noooope. Still don't own it.**

* * *

**Because so many people wanted it...This is a deleted scene Part one of two. Alice's bowling fun. Hope you like it! Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

APOV

I walked into toys R us. This place was huge! And noisy. Little kids running all over the place, grabbing everything, yelling, screaming. Ugh, it was too much. I scanned through the Isles.

Isle one: Action figures. I stopped and threw a few into my cart for Emmett.

Isle two: Barbies. Hahahaha, Rosalie and I would have so much fun with these! I grabbed four each, plus every singing item of clothing they had.

Isle three: Candy. Nope, we don't need any of that.

Isle four: Spy gear. I stopped. Who knew? Maybe I'd need it later. I grabbed six pairs of 'see behind you' glasses, six pairs of night vision goggles, a hearing mic, and three sets of 'ear walkie-talkies'.

Isle five: dolls. Nope, those things are just plain scary.

Isle six: Plush animals. Definitely not.

Finally, ten isles and two full shopping carts later, I found what I was looking for. Those little plastic bowling pins and balls. Muhaha. This was going to be awesome! I was walking back to the cash register when I saw a complete other isle I'd missed.

Isle twenty. The _dress up _isle. I was in heaven. There were little girls tutu's and princess dresses! They were all so cute! They even had matching heels! No, Alice, focus. You need to finish... but they're just so cute! I squealed and grabbed one of everything. Finally I reached the cash register with three cart fulls of toys.

"Hello, and welcome to Toys R Us." The guy at the check out said unenthusiastically. I put some items onto the cart and he scanned them. I continued until there was nothing left. The poor guy, he was going to have arthritis.

"Will that be all?" He chocked out, sweating. I guess I'd done that kind of fast, and he had to keep up...

"Yup." I said, handing him the credit card. I punched the four digit code into the pin pad and strolled out of the store, everyone looking at me. I had two carts full of bags.

No way I was going to get this into my Porsche. I looked around. Then I remembered something, and took out my cell phone. It was already pre-programmed... now where was it... A, B.. Ba..Bd..Bg...Bk...Bt...BU! There. I rung for thirty seconds and someone picked up.

"Hi, This is Budget Car and Truck Rental. Can I help you?" the lady on the other line asked.

"Yeah, hi. This is Alice Cullen."

"Oh, My. Hello Miss Cullen, what size do you need today?" Yeah, so, I used this so much that they knew me by name and I was kind of a V.I.P.

"Uh, Medium please."

"Are you sure you don't need a large?" She asked, sounding shocked. Normally I got an extra-extra large. And I _still _had to put stuff in my car.

"No, a medium will be fine thank you."

"Ok Miss Cullen, the truck will be there in two minutes."

"Thank you." I said, then hung up. I smiled to myself. Being a V.I.P. was fun! The truck arrived in a minute and forty-seven seconds.

"Here you are." The man driving the truck said, handing me the keys.

"Oh," I said, disappointed. "Aren't you going to drive?"

"Sorry Miss, but I have a tight schedule..."

I handed him a fifty dollar bill. "Drive." I said, handing him back the keys. He shrugged and got into the car. In minutes we were at the house, dropping off all the toys. They barely fit into my room. Oh well, I took the plastic bowling sets and put them into Plastic bags. Time to get it ready!

* * *

**Hahaha, Ok, well this was a fun chapter to write. Hope you liked it, and PLEASE review!**

**--pinkcrayon1101**

* * *


End file.
